prince_of_slytherinfandomcom-20200213-history
Theories/Ongoing
This page lists any major theories that is currently unanswered, either in the POS series or by Word of God. Artificial Potter Theory Creator: Pokeflute A theory by itself, this theory speculates that either Harry or Jim (if not, both) is an artificial construct, created by Voldemort's magic and cloned off of the other "twin." Wild Magic intentionally overwrites the memories of anyone who knew the original child. This theory ends raising the question: Why would Voldemort create a Homunculus like so? As a wise character once said, "strange phenomena that surround a singular individual are likely to be connected" (TSE, Ch.35). * Harry and Jim are interrelated far beyond what is normal for twins or siblings. ** Their wands share the same cores. ** Dementors hunt them both and recognise their face, despite being blind and only seeing souls. ** One of the big reasons Fawkes' wand chose JKR's Harry was because of Voldemort's soul inside of him. *** It's even possible both Potter Twins have the same exact soul (or at least highly similar ones). *** This would expain the cannibalism of the nargles of Jim and Harry as explained from Heliopath Luna Lovegood. (HP&TSE 08) * Voldemort had no intention of killing the Potters ** In POS, Ch.2, when Peter sees all the Potters alive, he comments "It was decidedly unlike Voldemort to use a Stunning Hex rather than a Killing Curse, but Peter assumed his master had his reasons". *** Peter is a spy, and smart. He knows the defensive wards around Potter Manor and how both Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix operate. If Peter cannot figure out why Voldemort left them alive, it must be due some hidden motivation. *** Defensive wards, would be known to Peter, as would most defensive magic, as he was trained by Rookwood as a protegé. * Lily "forgets" who Jim is. ** In POS, Ch.2, the dialogue under the November 1st, 1981 section suggests that each character instantly rationalizes such a bizarre event due to magical reasons, similar to how hid his true identity as Tom Riddle using the Fidelius Charm. * Sirius has no memory of Jim existing. ** In DEM, Ch.10, Sirius doesn't remember Jim or the fact Lily had twins. This is despite his memories of Harry remaining intact throughout his stay at Azkaban Prison. The second he attempts to remember Jim, his body begins to shut down, which doesn't occur for any other stressful memory. *** Interestingly enough, this is incredibly similar to when Babbling discovers the truth about Harry's scar (DEM, Ch.17), implying that whatever force protects Harry's scar could also be preventing Sirius from digging deeper. ** Wards also exist that can stop Imago Dei from rewriting history, since Regulus' CoMC book survived Imago Dei (TSE, Ch.45) whilst inside the Black Vault. It is not a stretch that these same wards exist on Azkaban. Harry Potter His Patronus Animal Harry began learning the Patronus Charm under Regulus Black, however it has been suggested that his Patronus Charm's corporal form may be different to JKR's canon form (a stag). * Theories by Ozzie �� ** Snake (Delilah the Boomslang) *** Apart from being Harry’s favourite, she is the aspect of the hydra throne which represents cunning and subtlety, two characteristics which Harry prides in himself above all others. *** Not to mention that Delilah went against all the aspects of the Hydra Throne to warn him about Tom Riddle in Book 2: "The Secret Enemies". ** Grimm *** A Grimm is reminiscent to Sirius Black. Harry’s godfather. He represents safety and comfort. ** Thestral *** Thestrals, despite their reputation, are fairly docile creatures but it's foretold that they're harbingers of death. Harry, according to the prophecy could bring death and destruction to the world, not to mention that Madam Zabini's said his future involves destruction. *** Besides he saw death in Archie's wife and has accepted some of its aspects. *** They also represents flight which Harry is fond of. ** Stag *** Despite Harry’s insistence that he doesn’t like his family, deep down, he loves them and craves their protection and love. Magic Conceals Him Theory Creator: darkphoenix31 This theory suggests that magic knows that Harry is the Chosen One but needs to keep this a secret, using his twin brother Jim as a means of a diversion. Part of that entails concealing the knowledge that Harry is a horcrux in a similar- though not exact- way that the Fidilius Charm does. * Luna, a known Heliopath, spies something that is actively 'hiding' from view whenever she looks at Harry. * Everyone assumed that Harry was a squib and then never thought to check on him. ** Even the Ministry never checked on him, despite the fact they monitor underage magic and we know that reports of Harry's underage magic were apparently made. * Similar to how Voldemort's variation of the Fidilius Charm works, even when people have the clues needed to solve the puzzle, they still don't put it together. ** Example: When Dumbledore is explaining the prophecy to Harry, he even admits that the part about 'neither can live while the other survives" applies more about Harry than Jim. He then dismisses this thought because he knows that Jim is the BWL. ** It is only similar to Voldemort's Fidilius Charm as people can start taking notice. *** Harry is a Natural Leglimens and deductive genius, which draws much attention. *** Jim however, despite all of his training and his desire to be the hero, has no distinguishing skills that set him apart from others. * Wild Magic can override people's minds and can have unpredictable effects. ** Since Muggles and magic don't mix, Harry's aura of "Muggle hate" is a side effect of the Wild Magic. ** Wild Magic is telling Wizards "Look away, nothing to see here of real importance." ** Wild Magic is telling Muggles "Dear God, this kid is terrifying! Run away!" * Perhaps most important we know that: magic finds a way for prophesies to occur Subverting the Trace Theory Creator: Miss Leader This theory suggests that Harry will learn how to cast magic outside school without setting of the Trace, through a mixture of Occlumency and Ancient Runes. * When someone uses Occlumency, they one delves internally, creating a memory palace to store, order, and protect memories. * If you can project in that manner you could, theoretically, delve much deeper and determine how your magic is bound to you, and whatever binds may be attached to it (i.e. the Trace). Since you can 'see' these bindings internally, the must have "physical" properties. * Someone who understands Ancient Runes could identify the runic base of any binding spell on your magic, using Babbling's methodology discussed in DEM, Ch.17. * Using Babbling's method, Harry could see the Trace's runic base inside his psychic space, which he could then apply a set of counter-runes to, negating the Trace's effect on him. Slytherin's curse * In chapter 25 of TSE it states "It also levied an actual curse against anyone bearing the name Slytherin who set foot on the British Isles." * This curse could be the reason that muggles hate Harry on sight * Only problem is that it doesn't effect Jim. Jim Potter His Animagus Form Whilst in the City of Shamballa, it was suggested to Jim Potter by Healer Baskar that becoming an Animagus would help defend his mind against Legilimency. This opens the door to what his form might be? *Theories by Ozzie �� **Some sort of bird ***Jim shares similarities with Icarus, who flew too close to the sun. Similarly, Jim is believed to be the BWL but is only grasping at glory. **Fox ***His name: ****Iacomus meaning 'follower', alludes to a creature which follows a hierarchy; *****Evan meaning 'young warrior' or 'king'; *****Together, these meanings can be taken as "an animal that rules the land, a predatory animal" for which a lion is. ***Foxes are often depicted as tricksters in mythology, and Jim is a naturally suspicious trickster. **Lion ***Jim is born on July 31, under the Leo constellation, ***Jim is a Gryffindor, which has a lion as a symbol. ***His name: ****Iacomus meaning 'to follow', alludes to a creature which follows a hierarchy; ****Evan meaning 'heir of the earth' or 'king' and the lion is the king of beasts; ****Potter (pottery or shifting land or clay) alluding to an earth animal that shifts or influences the land. ****Together, these meanings can be taken as "an animal that rules the land, a predatory animal" for which a lion is. ***He is heavily fire-oriented and in western superstitions, lions are associated with the element of fire. **Salamander ***He is heavily fire-oriented and in greek, salamander means "fire lizard". ****In JKR's canon, Salamanders are magical beasts that live in fireplaces and die after an hour without heat so they have to be rubbed with chilli pepper corn over their bodies. ***Despite being associated by fire, they're amphibians. This relates to Jim's being heavily fire-oriented but his current exposure to Water Style Wu Xi Do. ***They are related to snakes, aligning with Jim being a relative of Harry, who is 'a snake' (according to Jim). The Carrow Twins They're Heliopaths Theory Creator: Crystal Beth This theory suggests that the the Carrow twins, Hestia and Flora, are heliopaths. * We know that Pandora Lovegood wiped out all existing knowledge of heliopaths using Imago Dei, excluding some exceptions (e.g. Black family vaults). ** It may be possible for the Selwyns to have similar protections as the Black family vaults to resist Imago Dei. * We know from Croaker's letter to Pandora that heliopathy is most likely genetically passed down and that it can skip generations. ** Since heliopathy is passed down genetically, we can look towards the older family members for any heliopathy-related traits. *** At the House Selwyn meeting in DEM, Ch.11, Camilla Selwyn seemed to be able to read emotions from everyone. This suggests she can feel emotions or read minds (with Legilimency being considered subpar for the Selwyn's huge secret). **** She even goaded Lord Antonius Warrington for not wanting to stand up for his wife going to meet Lord Adramalech Selwyn, despite Antonius not saying anything. *** As for Amycus and Alecto Carrow, although it is unlike they are heliopaths (with the suspected incest being wierd enough), they don't need to be since heliopathy can skip generations. * The Sinister Man himself stated that being vampires would be the least screwed up thing about the Selwyn family. ** If some members are heliopaths, it certainly hypes them up a bit more. * Camilla asked for the Carrow Twins to “keep an eye on Harry Potter.” ** Being heliopaths would make that line ominous. They never sleep. They only watch Their Unblinking Nature The Carrow Twins are described multiple times as unblinking, even as not blinking for the span of an entire sleep cycle. How can they do this? *Theories by jacobakc **They can’t. As the result of their unblinking nature, they suffer serious ocular issues, including scar tissue and pain when or if they do actually blink. It is possible they are in fact, blind from these issues. **They have some form of protection from extended eye openness. This could be in the form of a potion or magical contact lens. However, given there is little reason or evidence to invent such an item, this is unlikely. **They constantly cry in order to offset the evaporation. This would also result in severe salt and fluid deficiencies, and requires them to have hyper-efficient tear production. **They lick their own eyeballs, like some reptiles. **They are, in fact, lizard people. They have a secondary eyelid they keep closed at all times, which prevents any issues of dehydration, while also continuing the illusion of not blinking. This does raise the question of what the exact requirements of legilimency are, and whether it is possible if there is a transparent barrier between the eyes. However, given the existence of the Naga, it is entirely possible that this is the most, rather than the least, likely theory. Site Navigation